The purpose of this contract is to provide maintenance of the non-human primate breeding colony at a maximum census of 250 animals. The colony is to supply NICHD supported investigators with time-mated pregnant females, random-mated pregnant females, embryonic and fetal material, neonates of known gestation, juveniles of known age, and certain biopsy materials, tissues, and fluids. The animals are of known reproductive, medical, and genetic history, free from disease, reared in a standardized environment, with well documented physical and behavioral profiles for each animal.